When playing concerts, musicians often use effects units to alter how a musical instrument sounds. Some units are built into an instrument while others are separate from the instrument. For example, guitar players will often use guitar effects pedals to alter the sound of their electric guitars. While guitar effects pedals provide a musician with additional sounds, they are usually limited to one or two effects. Therefore, guitar players frequently desire access to a plurality of guitar effects pedals during a concert. However, placement of several pedals loose on a performance floor is impractical and can pose risk of damage to, or disconnection of, the various pedals during performance.
To meet the need for convenient use of multiple pedals, a pedalboard is often used. Often times, pedalboards are flat boards to which a user can attach guitar effects pedals through the use of hook and loop fasteners (for example, Velcro). For example, a user can attach the hook side to the pedalboard and the loop side to the guitar effects pedal, or vice versa. This enables a guitar effects pedal to be removed if it is not in use. However, pedals are frequently different sizes, and hook and loop fasteners often leave residue if removed from the pedalboard or guitar effects pedals. Therefore, if a guitar player uses hook and loop fasteners to attach pedals to a pedalboard, it can be difficult to rearrange the layout of pedals.
To overcome this design shortfall, pedalboards have been created that have holes in them. By using a pedalboard with holes, a user can thread a cable tie through two holes and secure the pedal to the pedalboard. Because a cable tie can easily be removed by being cut and because the cable tie will not leave residue on the pedalboard, this type of pedalboard enables a user to easily re-arrange the pedals whenever the user desires. However, one problem that continues to exist is the fixed size of the pedalboard. A guitar player who is a relative novice may want a small pedalboard that holds only a few guitar effects pedals, but may quickly gain skill and desire additional effects pedals. Consequently, the guitar player may need a larger pedalboard. Therefore, that user must purchase another pedalboard. In another example, a user may play different kinds of concerts or different styles of music, wherein several effects pedals are required at some concerts but only a few are required at others. Because of the fixed size of pedalboards, the user must purchase several pedalboards to meet his or her needs. Therefore, a pedalboard is needed that a user can vary in size based on the user's particular performance needs.